


Marry Me

by quaxon_holland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaxon_holland/pseuds/quaxon_holland
Summary: Prompt: We made a deal when we were 13 that we'd get married if we were both single at 35 and here we are now AU





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2.4k

Your most recent heartbreak was about three years ago. The man you loved had even planned on asking you to marry him, but he found someone ‘better’ and dropped you quicker than you could ask why.

 

The last three years have been lonely; you have to admit that going out on a date every once in awhile wasn’t the best. You couldn’t find the right person for you.

 

Work was busy this week, and your neck throbbed from all the concentration. You were sure there were multiple stress knots lodged in the sides of your neck. 

 

Slipping off your shoes, you fix yourself a big glass of wine and make your way to the couch, getting comfortable in the soft plush cushions. 

 

Your phone dings, and you let out a small groan, dreading the text from your boss saying she needs you back at the office ASAP. 

 

But it wasn’t your boss. In fact, it was an old friend - a very old friend - one you had been close with since the early stages of childhood. Tony Stark.

 

“Happy birthday, old woman - big 35 - thinking of you. Hope you have/had a great night. Don’t party too hard. ~Tony” 

 

A gasp escapes your mouth as you read. You had completely forgotten that it was your birthday. Your stunned state only grows when you remember the ‘pact’ you had made with Tony when you were mere young, foolish teenagers.   
__________

It was the last day of school, and Tony was walking you to your bus, per usual. His cockiness even during middle school was unbelievable; the way he would strut down the sidewalk winking at almost every girl made it hard to focus. 

 

“Hey, let’s make a deal. I say - no I propose - that if we’re both single when we reach 35, then we get married. We’ve been best friends forever, we could pull it off. What do ya say?” Tony inquired, turning his head to look at you.

 

Grasping the strap of your book bag, you watch the road as you walk, Tony’s proposition running through your thoughts. Being married to Tony wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, you thought to yourself.

 

“Well, considering how you are with girls, Tony, I highly doubt you’ll be single by then. So sure, I’ll accept your proposition.” You smile at him, completely sure of the fact that you would never actually have to go through with this ... deal.   
Tony stops you right outside your bus, slapping a hand on your shoulder and kissing your cheek. “Perfect! I’ll call you tomorrow - see if we can hang out.” He gives you a sly wink and walks off, leaving you to a silent bus ride home, only thinking of him.   
__________

You leap off your couch and change into loose yoga pants and a t-shirt, fixing your makeup. It was time to find out if Tony remembered the pact or not. 

 

Shooting him a quick text, you let him know you’re coming for a visit and run down to your car. 

 

A few short moments later, you arrive at the extravagant Avengers compound, the building lit up in all its glory before you. It was unbelievable how successful Tony was; which almost made this deal even more appealing. Fancy dresses, dinner parties, and press interviews seemed like a glamorous life, especially if you spent it right next to your charming, lifelong best friend.

 

Walking in, your eyes sweep across the entirety of the first floor, nearly jumping out of your skin when a helicarrier takes off right next to the building. You feel your eyes grow wide with curiosity as you make your way to the small group of people chatting in the lobby area. 

 

“I’m here to see Mr. Stark, please,” you smile, the only lady there turning to look at you. She was beautiful; creamy complexion with dark red hair and green eyes that pierce your soul. You were taken aback by her beauty. 

 

“Ah, you must be the birthday girl,” the woman says with a soft smile, “I’m N-” 

 

“Natasha Romanoff … part of the Avengers. You’re even more beautiful in person. I-I’ve seen what you can do, you’re amazing.” You gush, causing Natasha’s cheeks to grow a paler shade of red. 

 

“Well thank you, y/n, maybe I could teach you a few things sometime. Tony’s on his floor, go to the elevator and press the 4.” She instructs, giving you a slightly bigger smile than before. You could tell this was the beginning of a new friendship, and you couldn’t wait for what came next. 

 

The elegant elevator ride up to Tony’s floor is surprisingly silent - no music, which you were glad about. It let you have some time to think about what you were going to say when you reached his room. 

 

As the doors opened, you were wowed by Tony’s floor. Black glass floor tiles, with dark grey and white accent tones along each wall. Elegant as well, just as you expected … but in a way, even better. You couldn’t help the huge smile plastered across your face. 

 

“Tony?! Where are you?” you call out, sweeping the room for your best friend. 

 

Just then, Tony turns the corner, wearing a suit per usual, a smile spread from ear to ear. 

 

“Y/N! There she is! Wow I’ve missed you.” he says, giving you a peck on the cheek, “You look incredible even in sweatpants - how do you pull it off?” Tony’s chuckle makes you emit a small giggle as he takes your hand gently and kisses the back of your palm. 

 

“You’re in a good mood tonight, Tony, it’s actually kind of crazy!” 

 

Tony leads you to the outdoor area of the building, a small table set up with champagne, a few deep red roses, and two plates with extravagant cake placed neatly on top of each one.

 

“Woah…” you whisper. No one had ever done something like this for you before, but deep down you didn’t expect any less from Tony. 

 

You feel Tony’s eyes on you and turn to him, meeting his eyes. The deep brown eyes you’re staring into are clouded with something that could only be adoration, you figure, as he looks at you like you’re the cutest thing he’s ever seen. 

 

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Tony asks, his voice having a softer edge to it now. His eyes still haven’t left your figure as he pulls your chair out for you to sit. 

 

“Oh my - thank you,” you blush, taking a seat and smiling when he pushes you in gently.

 

Tony hums a simple ‘mhmmm’ and walks to his side of the table, placing himself in the chair across from you. At this time of night, all the stars are out and the sky is clear. You couldn’t help but be impressed with everything here. 

 

“So I wanted to try something new - make us feel like we’re still young and wild, y’know? The cake flavor is chocolate but with raspberry icing - figured it’d be a nice twist.” Tony’s voice pulls you from your stargazing, and your ears practically perk up when he says ‘chocolate’ and ‘raspberry’. 

 

“Two of my favorite flavors!” you exclaim, unsure as to why you’re shocked … it’s Tony, he remembers almost everything anyone tells him. 

 

Tony lets out a chuckle as he takes a bite, closing his eyes and practically moaning in response. 

 

“Damn, Louisa did a good job with this one.” Tony had a maid or cook for almost every occasion, which was a bit much for you but you figured it wouldn’t be too hard to adjust to. 

 

After almost all the cake was gone, you lean back in your chair, crossing one leg over the other. Your eyes avoid Tony’s. 

 

“Tony do you remember uhh … wow this sounds so stup-” 

 

“What is it, y/n? Hesitation - I don’t like it - makes my anxiety fuckin’ skyrocket.” he laughs half-heartedly, trying to play off his concern. 

 

With a sigh, you move your eyes to meet Tony’s. “Do you remember the deal we made? When we were 13?” 

 

After a moment, Tony shakes his head. “Drawing’ a blank here, y/l/n, what ‘deal’?” 

 

You felt the hinges crack loose on the structure of your heart, it seeming to dangle dangerously on thin rope now. 

 

“Uhm …” you clear your throat, “the day you walked me to the bus you said if we were still single at 35, we should get married. To be bluntly honest, I was excited; I thought that’s why you texted me happy birthday.”

 

Tony’s eyebrows raise and he looks at you with a cheeky smile. He’s not taking this seriously and you’re beginning to panic. 

 

“y/n, that whole deal was a joke.” Tony laughs under his breath, “did you really think we’d go through with it? Did either of us truly believe I’d be single by now?” 

 

WIth a quick nod of embarrassment you stand and start gathering your things. This had quickly turned into the worst birthday ever. 

 

“Right … sorry for barging in and assuming things. It won’t happen again.” Your voice is seeping with anger and hurt, a feeling Tony knew all too well but never expected from you. 

 

He stands to keep you from leaving, a stunned expression crossing his face. 

 

“So, what, y/n, are you - do you love me or something?!” his question is laced with nervous energy, his voice shaking a bit. 

 

Tears pool in your eyes, threatening to spill over as Tony says ‘love’. 

 

“Yes,” you whisper, your voice growing louder as your emotions build, “Yes, I love you. I asked myself that question multiple times even as a teenager. You just - it was like I couldn’t get enough of you, Tony.” 

 

Tony is staring at you in complete disbelief. None of his previous flinds have ever ended in ‘I love you’, and this wasn’t even a fling … you were his best friend.

 

“Y/n … I-I have no idea what you want me to say. I don’t - my job and my lifestyle is dangerous now. I can’t have you so close to all of this. Besides, you’re my best friend. I mean - yeah sure, I’ve thought about a relationship with you before, but honestly, y/n, you deserve better.” 

 

A bitter laugh escapes your body and tears stream down your face. The rope holding your heart up safely was just cut, and you’re drowning, clawing like a cat for any bit of hope you can find. 

 

“I don’t want ‘better’, Tony, I want you. I’ve known you almost my whole life - hell, I probably know you better than you know yourself. You’re just making excuses and pushing me away because you’re scared of a God damn commitment, even though you know I’ll never leave. I don’t care how ‘dangerous’ it is.” 

 

Tony opens his mouth to speak, but you cut him off before he has the change. 

 

“No. I don’t wanna hear another lame excuse. Sorry to waste your time. And thanks for the cake,” you spit out, turning and making your way back to the car. 

 

“Happy birthday,” Tony mumbles as he watches you lay your head on the steering wheel. Just as he makes the decision to run after you, your car roars to life and his shoulders drop as you speed away. He wondered if you were gone for good.   
__________

Days pass, and you haven’t heard a single thing from Tony. You weren’t angry anymore … sadness replaced your fury. 

 

Work kept you busy, restraining you from thinking dangerously; how could you be so foolish? He’d never love you. You’re just his best friend. 

 

You were greeted by your dog when you got home, and you were too tired and lazy to fix dinner so you ordered pizza for delivery. 

 

Feeling a little generous, you tipped the delivery man extra when he arrived. Your blanket welcomes you as you clutched the pizza box and started the last season of Friends. 

 

Two slices in, your phone buzzed three times. A friend from work had asked for your number today, so you pick it up, assuming it was them. What you found instead were 3 new messages from Tony.   
*I want you. I want this. I want us.*  
3 simple texts that set your soul on fire. 3 simple texts you never expected to receive.

 

Wrapping up the rest of the pizza, you make it back to the compound in less than 5 minutes; running 2 red lights isn’t that bad, right? 

 

The elevator seems to move extremely slow as it floats up to Tony’s floor. It’s silent except for the nervous tapping of your foot. 

 

The ding of the elevator snaps you back, and you practically pry open the doors. You run into Tony less than a second after you step off the elevator. He was waiting for you. 

 

Tony waists no time, grabbing your waist and walking you back into the wall. 

 

“Took you long enough,” he growls lovely, nibbling your ear and lightly sucking on your neck. 

 

You let out a gasp, your skin aching for more of Tony’s touch. Your heart was already beating out of its chest. 

 

“I-I’m sorry I can’t help the flow of traff-” your words were cut off by Tony’s lips roughly meeting yours, his teeth tugging at your bottom lip. A moan rises from you, only fueling tony even more. 

 

Each time Tony touched you, it felt like tiny zaps of electricity tingling through your body. The two of you couldn’t get enough of each other, and you eventually wound up in Tony’s silk sheets, completely naked before him. 

 

“My God you’re beautiful,” Tony said, 4 little words that rang through your head as the night full of pleasures continued.   
__________

Hours later, once you’ve managed to calm yourself and relax once again, Tony pulls you on top of him, your body pressed tightly against his. 

 

Your fingers trace random patterns on his chest as his do the same to your back. 

 

“You are … truly remarkable - there are no words to describe you.” Tony’s voice is soft and soothing, yet full of adoration. 

 

Unable to help yourself, you giggle and plant a kiss on his chest. 

 

“That was undoubtedly the best night of my life.” 

 

Tony is unable to contain his joy, a smile spreading ear to ear across his face. His hand snakes under your chin, tilting your face up to look at him. 

 

“Marry me,” he whispers, kissing you softly. 

 

You pull away, radiating pure joy as you rub your thumb across his cheekbone. 

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
